Heaven
by LeikoLauren
Summary: Songfic. Senri breaks up for Takuma, until Takuma sings THEIR SONG to the entire world...Senri's furious and upset, but finally sets things right...TakuSen  Lemon


Senri sighed, raking a hand through his hair. The Night Class which was in Kaname's inner circle, had gone to a vampire only bar, located in a hidden vampire shopping district.

"Okay then, are you all ready?" Kaname asked in his silky voice, already opening the limo door.

"Of course, Kaname-sama!" Ruka and Aido replied enthusiastically, as they followed Yuuki and Kaname. Kiss-ups…

(In the bar)

Aido was nearly drunk and was clutching onto Kain, Yuuki was laughing uncontrollably at a very drunk Ruka, while Rima was dipping strawberry pocky in blood wine and feeding it to Seiren. Kaname and Takuma were chatting about random things. Takuma. Senri winced slightly. They had broken up because Senri was scared that Takuma would hate him for Senri letting his mother drink his blood, even though Takuma said that Senri could tell him anything.

That's when Aido suggested that one of them sing on stage. Takuma energetically agreed, and bounded towards the D.J, giving him the song he wanted to sing.

Senri smirked. Let's see what the blond had to dish out. He was the worst singer Senri has ever met. That was a lie. Senri knew damn well that Takuma was one of the best vampire singers ever, but he didn't have a record label.

Takuma stood on the stage, holding the microphone in his right hand.

"Before I begin…I'd…just like to say…" he took a deep breath.

"This song is dedicated to someone I loved, and still do, dearly, but I lost him. I know he is here in this room, probably laughing in his head at me…" at this, Takuma faintly smirked as he saw Senri fidget and Aido to look at him.

"Well then. Without further ado, This is for you, Senri. Love 'ya."

Senri faintly blushed while scowling.

Giving a thumbs up to the D.J, he took a deep breath as the music started.

Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free

Senri's eyes widened. He _knew _this song. He closed his eyes as flashbacks occurred.

"_Senri, we'll be together, **forever!**"_

"_Senri, this song is ours!"_

"_I love you, Senri!"_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
>We've been down that road before<br>But that's over now  
>You keep me comin' back for more<p>

That bastard. How dare he sing this infront of everyone! Senri's growl hitched in his throat.

Takuma was smirking in his head. He saw Senri's face expression, turning from shock, to confusion, then anger.

'I will find out why you broke up with me…' he thought.

Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<br>And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<p>

Kaname was smiling faintly, knowing full well what both Takuma and Senri were thinking.

'Those two are perfect for each other, they need to get back together…'

Rima smiled, Ruka gave a drowsy smirk, Seiren was emotionless, Yuuki was beaming, Kain was smirking and so was Aido.

However, Senri lifted a hand to his mouth, his eyes watering and posture crumbling.

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
>Who will turn your world around<br>Bring you up when you're feelin' down

"_Let's sing together, one day!"_

_Young Takuma kissed young Senri's cheek._

"_Mine~!"_

Takuma clutched the microphone, cheeks flushed very slightly as his eyes met Senri. Green met blue.

Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
>Oh, there's lots that I could say<br>But just hold me now  
>'Cause our love will light the way<p>

_Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<br>And love is all that I need_  
><em>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<em>

"_Love 'ya!"_

"_I've always liked your eyes, Takuma…"_

"…_huff…only I…Senri, only I can drink your blood…"_

"_Of course…pant…"_

I've been waitin' for so long  
>For somethin' to arrive<br>For love to come along

Memories hit both Takuma and Senri full force, as tears pricked at Senri's eyes.

"Goddamn it…that…bastard…"

'Senri, you idiot…' Takuma thought, singing with perfect timing.

Now our dreams are comin' true  
>Through the good times and the bad<br>Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you

Senri was crying now. Clear, shiny tears dripping down his cheeks, splattering on his hand.

Takuma was holding the microphone in a death grip, knuckles turning white.

Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<br>And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<p>"I love you so much…"

I love you so much.

Those five words rang throughout their minds, as Senri shook his head slowly, and ran out of the bar.

Takuma's eyes widened, as he dropped the microphone and leapt of stage, running past Kaname and the others.

"Go get him, you deserve him." He heard Kaname whisper, as he ran at vampire speed after his beloved.

Senri dashed onto the streets, unaware that Takuma was following him, until he shouted.

"Senri!"

Takuma finally caught up to Senri and caught him around the waist.

Ahh, he missed this. Embracing Senri tightly, arms around his slender, slightly feminine waist. That thought was suddenly kicked out of the window as Senri muttered.

"Dammit, Takuma…let…me go!"

"Not until you tell me why you ended it."

"Let me go!"

"Senri."

That cold, harsh tone Takuma used was enough for Senri to submit.

"I…I couldn't tell you…_**I COULDN'T!**_" he sobbed, clutching onto Takuma's strong arms.

"I…you told me…on our sixteenth anniversary of dating…that my blood was yours, and yours alone…h-however, I…my mother…has b-een t-taking my blood…s-since I was ten…"

Takuma's eyes widened, as he hugged him tighter.

"When you said what you did, I couldn't think, I was regretting everything…"

Takuma chuckled dryly.

"And you ended it? You ended our relationship? Because of _that?_"

He sighed, feeling Senri fall motionless.

"Senri, I don't care. I was the first to drink your blood. I told you, you could tell me everything. I could help. I _would _help. But you ended it. J-just come back…to me…"

His voice was breaking. Senri could hear it. One more word he uttered, and Takuma would lose it. He was treading on dangerous landmines here…he knew how Takuma was when he was upset and angry, and it wasn't a pretty sight…

"P-please, Senri…come back…to m-me…" Tears were pricking his eyes now.

Senri nodded, voice stuck in his throat as he loosened his grip on Takuma's arms.

Takuma buried his face in his hair as he turned Senri so he was facing him, then leaned in for a kiss, which Senri accepted.

"I…am sorry…I didn't want it to end…but regret overpowered me…"

"Senri, not another word" Takuma murmured as he took his hand and led him to an open 24/7 hotel. A luxury one, mind you.

Ordering a room for two, Takuma settled Senri on the bed before climbing over him.

He started to kiss up his neck as Senri flushed.

(LEMON STARTS HERE, LOVELIES~)

Takuma moved his legs so he was pinning Senri's and ground their arousals together, causing Senri to buck up and moan, causing more friction between the two.

He began to unbutton Senri's dress shirt, as he left Senri to struggle with his.

Finally getting the much hated clothing off, he eyed his prize for his hard work. All to get a shirt off. He attacked it with no hesitation, swirling his tongue around the dusky nipples. Senri moaned, as he finally tore Takuma's shirt off. Takuma then attacked his neck, leaving hickeys and love bites here and there, as if claiming his territory.

He unbuckled Senri's belt and jeans, which were already tight, and took them off, dropping them to the floor with his shoes on socks.

All what was left between them was Takuma's jeans and boxers and Senri's boxers.

"'Ya know? You turn me on so much…" Takuma purred, causing Senri to groan and pinch him.

"You are such a kinky, corny…and crappy guy…"

Takuma smiled, and began to lick down Senri's inner-thigh, then quickly, like the speed of light, ripped off his boxers.

Takuma almost had a nose bleed at the sight before him.

Senri was completely naked, eyes clenched shut, a blush across his face, nipples perked, and member erected.

Bloody hell…

Takuma leant down, whilst holding three fingers up next to Senri's mouth and ordered.

"Suck…"

Senri obeyed, and took the digits into his moist cavern, just as Takuma engulfed his erection, causing him to gasp.

Takuma pulled away, and withdrew his fingers, causing Senri to whimper.

"Are you ready? Beyond this point, we can't go back. So tell me, do you want this?" Takuma asked seriously. Senri nodded, cheeks flushed.

"Okay then…" he pushed one finger into Senri, causing him to yelp.

He placed another one inside, fingering and scissoring him, stretching him.

"Mmmhmm…" Senri moaned, as his fingers clutched the sheets.

That was when the third and final finger entered him.

"Ah!" he cried, knuckles turning deathly white as the offending digits brushed against his prostate.

Takuma pulled his fingers out of the addictive warmth, and replaced them with something much larger and bigger, thicker.

The seme invaded the uke, claiming, marking him, as his. Fully. Truly.

Senri cried out in pain as he was stretched even more, his breath catching in his throat.

"Sorry…ugh…so…tight…" he uttered, his green eyes closing, breath coming out in pants.

"Nnngh…" Senri grunted. "Y-you can move…"

That was all Takuma needed, as he started thrusting inside of the shorter male.

Both were sweating and panting, moaning, groaning, grunting…they were finally do it.

They were finally making hot, sweaty, passionate love.

Their climaxes came soon. Too soon for Takuma's liking, and the blond collapsed upon the brunette, whilst sinking his fangs into his soft neck.

Senri gasped quietly, not quite recovered from his orgasm, and was just settling into the afterglow, until he felt two sharp needles invading his creamy neck.

Takuma drank until he was satisfied, and pulled away, licking the wounds affectionately.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…" Senri replied sleepily, snuggling up to his mate.

"That song…it's ours…sorry for singing it infront of everyone…"

"Daijoobu…it's ours…like I'm yours…" they shared a small chaste kiss, then they drifted off to a peaceful slumber, dreaming only of eachother.

Heaven.


End file.
